Finding power
by BlackAssassin2
Summary: A young unassuming man from earth wakes up in the body of a recently born Sasuke Uchiha.join him on his struggle to power using any means possible.Male-Si/Dark Si/Powerful Si.
1. prologue

**well hello there dear readers, welcome to my first ever fanfic and yes its another self-insert but hey they say you've never lived till you've tried your hand at writing self-insert(true fact i swear it on the log) but anyways this is my first time writing and I've read quite a number of cliche self -inserts and one thing i can promise you about my story is that it will probably be as cliche as the rest but...Yeah.Review or PM me with your thoughts and if you happen to spot any grammatical errors then i would appreciate if you pointed them out to me.Enjoy!!**

 **Warning: This story will contain graphic depiction of violence and gore.Sexual themes will be present.** **Disclaimer:I don't own anything from the anime all i own are my original characters and plot twists.** Talking **"** Thinking **'** **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking** **prologue**

For four months or so I'd been living in a half asleep half aware state and it seemingly took me that long to finally gain clarity to the situation i am currently in.

Before my death (or whatever it was that happened since i don't know how i got here and where ever "here"was.) i was a young man at the age of twenty one still had a while lot of life to live(unless i died prematurely) and i had my goals all planned out,varsity, work, make as much money as i can, probably find myself a girl along the way, have one or maybe two kids

and retire at the ripe old age of fifty.Not very ambitious but i was an ordinary guy from an average family with average life goals.

The first thing i noticed upon finally developing good enough eyesight and brain activity was that i was in some kind of wooden prison...

which i discovered to be a crib from further observation.

I've read a lot of fanfiction and from my current circumstances I'd come to the conclusion that i had either been reborn or was in some kind of mentally induced state

which i highly doubt as this situation struck me as way to realisticrealistic for that.

looking around the room or whichever party of the room i could see from my current position

it looked to be made of Brown wooden walls and upon these walls were painted pictures of some weird red and white lollipop which should have clued me in to my current situation buy it wasn't until later when someone entered my room that things began to add up.

I heard some type of sliding door open and voices could be heard coming towards me.

i tried to twist my head in the direction that i heard the voices coming from but realized that my infant body was too underdeveloped for such refined movement.

I never realized how hard it is to move my body as an infant but i guess this is an unusual situation and I'm probably not supposed to be intelligent enough to figure that out.

As the voices got closer i realized that they were speaking in a foreign language and from what little i know it sounded like there were speaking in Japanese.

'So I'm probably in Japan or some Asian country,i guess I'm going to have to learn a new language from scratch which is a task I'm not looking forward to'.

The first voice was that of a woman and gave me a sense of familiarity, 'guess my mind subconsciously knows this voice from the time my senses couldn't function properly'

and the second voice was a bit high pitched and childish.

'A woman and a child then, probably my family'.

The woman said something to me atleast it looked like she was talking to me since she was looking down at me and i heard her say the name "Sasu-chan".

'If I'm not mistaken the word "chan" is some form of endearing term used in the Japanese language when addressing a female who you have a close relationship with, meaning...'crap i hope i haven't been reborn into the body of a female not that i have anything against female's in general but i liked being male and i would definitely find it weird having the body of a female with the soul of a man.

Worst of all is that i couldn't even check myself to see if i still had my junk thanks to this body being all but useless with the exception of producing shit and urinating which was extremely fucked up.

I think I'm actually going to be mentally scarred for the rest of my new life because soiling yourself as a grown man(even though I'm not) is something that one does not just forget."EVER".

Anyway mental rant aside, the woman who i guess was my mother picked me up and boy did it feel weird being picked up by(from my point of view)a pair of giant hands and held against a pair of giant tits not that I'm complaining or anything i mean i love boobs especially now that they also happen to be my food source so i guess it's a win win...

but anyways as i was saying: said woman had smooth ebony hair with a tint of blue which flowed down past her shoulders and chin length bangs on either sides of her face, pale skin and dark black eyes.

She also wore a navy blue kimono which kind of strengthened my belief that i was reborn in Japan.

She said something to the kid that followed her into the room who i hadn't paid much attention to until i heard a vaguely familiar name though i couldn't quite place where it was i heard it from so i looked at the kid from my high position in my mother's arms.

He was wearing a high collared grey t shirt and black pants that were taped off from the ankle downwards and wearing a pair of those sandals ninja seems to wear in that naruto anime.

'Come to think of it, the t shirt he had on with the high collar reminds me of the Uchiha clan...kid must really love naruto i thought'.

He looked to be about five to six years of age with black hair that was about neck length with the beginnings of a ponytail, he had little tear streaks by his eyes with the same pale skin as my mother...'wow I'm surprised the word mother comes to me so naturally when i think of this woman who I've probably met a number of times but couldn't recognize due to not being cognitive at the time'.

Then i heard mother (as I've taken to calling her) say a name and there it was again "Itachi".

Memories of an anime i used to love began to fill my head putting a name to a face and as the memories resurfaced i heard the little guy speak to me, well more accurately he spoke and i zoned his words out trying to figure out what my mind was trying to tell me until i heard a name and this time it definitely rang a lot of bells-"Sasuke".

My mind began processing what it was i was seeing and what i just heard but there was too much going on in my mind right then so it took me a while to come to a conclusion and when i did things started to make a whole lot more sense...'black hair, black eyes, high collar t shirt and a fucking pair of ninja sandals and add on to that

The fact that i heard the little guy call me" **Sasuke** "and i think i should stop calling him little guy since he is probably my older brother i mean I'm not a young man anymore, I'm a fucking baby and babies do not have mental debates about what to call their older brothers

and i think my mind is just spouting bullshit at this point trying to repress what it already knows is true but fuck it keeps jumping to the forefront of my thoughts...

If what I'm currently thinking is true then from what little I've gathered, the red and white symbols ( AN:Uchiha fan, though it definitely looks like a lollipop, Atleast to me it does) on the walls i thought to be lollipops to the fact that my family are dark haired, dark eyed pale skinned Asians...

Well looks like I've been transmigrated into the body of an infant Uchiha and not just any Uchiha but " **Sasuke** " fucking Uchiha the reincarnation of " **Indra Otsutsuki"** and unless this actually some kind of weird unexplainable mental condition which i highly doubt it is , then it looks like I'm in the Elemental nations and I'm probably totally..." **FUCKED** "!!

There was so much going on in my mind at that point in time that it must have shown on my infant face somehow that i was going through some kind of panic attack and as my mind started to supply me with reasons as to why this world is fucked up, name's of people-no-...these guys have gone beyond normal human beings it would be more fitting to call them "Monsters"...Obito, Orochimaru, the whole fucking Akatsuki,Madara fucking Uchiha...darkness began to encroach at the edges of my vision before my thoughts could carry me further into a full blown panic attack i passed out.

 **Author notes:**

 **And there you have it, the beginnings of my best fanfic yet ( haha see what i did there? No? okay never mind/ ).I'm going into this hoping to reach Atleast 200K words if not more but I'll see how it goes.Anyways your reviews would be appreciated, good or bad just let me have it and if you dislike my story then you can PM me the reason so i can improve in future chapters and stories.**


	2. Chapter 1 (05-20 10:28:50)

**Chapter 1**

It took me a while to get used to the fact that i was reborn in the naruto world of all places,i mean it's not everyday that you find yourself in a situation you've read about on fanfiction.

Back on earth,i always had dreams of being transferred to this same world that i now find myself part of.

But in reality this world is not all fun and games,i mean it's a world where instead of kids having dreams of one day being a police man or maybe a fireman...they instead dream of being trained professional killers.

Worst of all is that i was reborn a baby in a world where anyone above the age of 5 can kill me with a flick of their finger.

And i will be stuck in this form of existence for a couple of months still and Atleast i know if someone doesn't kill me first then I'm probably going to die from boredom.

As i thought more about my situation,i realised that although the situation i find myself in is bad it definitely could have been worse.For example imagine if i was reborn as the main protagonist himself Naruto.

I think that's the worst possible outcome,i mean i know Naruto ends up being one of the strongest beings in this world but he is weak throughout most of the show and survives most encounters with his enemies due to a whole lot of luck.

And another thing is how his potential is all but squashed by the same people he vows to protect so i know if i were to have been reborn as Naruto then I'd have a hard time trying to get strong.

Now Sasuke on the other hand, he had everything handed to him on a fucking silver platter and if he spent his childhood training more rather than trying to dick ride on his brother and father, then he could probably have been a genius on par with Itachi if not ahead of him.

I know Itachi was a prodigy but Sasuke was the reincarnation of Indra and from what was said on the show, Indra was a genius who found things easy and got powerful really fast...unlike Asura his younger brother who had to work hard just to be on par with Indra.

So based on this logic Sasuke should have been at least high chuunin or probably low jounin by the time he defected well he squandered most his time on irrelevant ventures.

Since it seems I've taken over Sasuke's body i will make sure to use this body's potential, from what I've seen on the series and read from fanfic this Sasuke should be on par with Madara Uchiha potential wise.

And the reason I'm happiest about being reborn as Sasuke (I'm sure you've already guessed)...The fucking hack eyes called sharingan.

Those eyeballs are the coolest things on this planet.'Except for the rinnegan of course'.

Every time i watched the anime i always dreamt about what it would be like to have a pair of sharingan.

The sharingan can make basically any average Joe shinobi a cut above the rest and I'm not saying that anyone with a sharingan will become powerful.Obviously there were Uchiha who were weak but at the end of the day the sharingan is a tool and does not solve every problem.Every Uchiha who got that became a force to be reckoned with for example Shisui Uchiha, who used his sharingan to master the " **shunshin no Jutsu** "(body flicker technique).

We can see the progress Sasuke made after joining Orochimaru .He was probably about low chuunin rank before he went to Orochimaru and if we add the cursed seal of heaven on to that then he would be about high chuunin or low jounin with cursed seal at stage two.

After the time skip which was about roughly two years or so he is already an A rank shinobi

on the verge of being s-rank and its obvious from this rapid growth how much of a prodigy he is and adding the sharingan onto that then it's a fucking deadly combination.

Anyway one thing that i need to do is to plan out what i will do from here on.Well not from here on since I'm still a baby and all but i need to get my priorities straight.

Firstly I'm not here on some peace seeking mission.

Might be selfish and all but hey I'm only human and well I've read all those self insert fanfic where the protagonist goes on some crusade to save the world and bring true peace and well...

I don't believe in such crap,i mean this is the elemental nations, it's a world of ninja and ninja are only there for one thing and that is to kill.

Even while watching the series i would always wonder how this whole true peace thing would work i mean it's so illogical that i believe Madara's eye of the moon plan has a higher chance of bringing true peace even though it might not be true peace.

Secondly i need to find a way to get me the next level of the sharingan and by next level I'm talking about the Mangekyou sharingan.

The first level of the sharingan is pretty easy to gain if you know what you're doing and i know a whole lot of Shit about the sharingan...It was so easy on earth to Google anything i needed to find out and i did a lot of research on the sharingan and i knew all the powers that Sasuke's sharingan would give me and i think I'd already devised a plan on how to get it but that would come later.

My plan for the good of myself in this world was to gain as much power as possible before Shit hit the fan.

In the anime the start of shippuden was basically the beginning of all the s-rank ninja coming out to play and i wanted to be part of the collection of monsters by then.

My first year in this world past by as a blur, between waking up, eating or maybe i should say drinking milk because that's all i had for the first year and thinking about ways to get as much power as i can, it was no wonder i would always stay awake for short periods of time.

But as the months went past my mind strengthened and i was able to support more of my thoughts which led to me waking up for longer hours.

One welcome surprise that i had discovered in my early months of infancy was my chakra.

I always thought it would take me a while to unlock my chakra but i actually felt it in my first few months of infancy.I think the fact that i was actually reborn from a place where chakra does not exist helped me along because if you've never had chakra and you all of a sudden find yourself inhabiting a body that lives off chakra, then you will definitely feel the difference like night and day.

My chakra felt warm like a little ball of sunshine on the inside of my body and well...it's kind of hard to describe in more eye opening terms what it feels like but it was definitely something i grew to enjoy feeling.

With the discovery of my chakra i had obviously started to experiment a bit,nothing that would cripple my chakra network but i started to move my chakra around my body and to push my network a bit everyday with my chakra.

My theory was that since naruto had the kyuubi inside of him which had some of its chakra pulled out and added to Naruto's own (by the seal) slowly causing the expansion of his chakra pathways, then i could probably mimic the process by using my own chakra.

My chakra definitely felt denser as the months passed but that might have been me growing up.

I was already crawling by 6 months and walking by 7 and I'm sure my chakra played a role in my growth and the best thing of all is that i had started to pick up on the language a lot quicker than I thought i would... 'must be the effects of my adult mind merging spiritual energy with this mind' i thought.

I think chakra somehow enhances all your bodily functions for example at eight months old my mind was already used to the thought process of an adult and i didn't sleep nearly as much as i used to and the fact that i was already picking up on another language so easily is probably due to chakra.

By the time i hit one i had already integrated my thoughts and my mind completely and had already started walking around the house and unsurprisingly the house was a Japanese style house with all the sliding doors and wooden walk ways, what surprised me though was how my house happened to have some technology from back on earth.

Nothing major, just things like a microwave and a refrigerator.

I was always confused by the technology in the Naruto world like how they have microwaves and from what I've seen from the series, the higher ups of the village seem to also have some form of computers.Well that's just another confusing thing about this world.

 **Three years later.**

It's been three years and I'm currently four years old which is apparently the age that Uchiha clan children begin their training.

During the last three years i have kept working on my own chakra network expansion method and it seemed to be working quite well actually since from what I've seen of other clan children my reserves are far above average.

My fourth birthday passed about two weeks ago and it was a quite and small affair with no huge party but i liked it more that way as i wasn't one for big crowds being quite introverted for a kid my age.

I guess some of my attitude from back on earth still passed on to me on this side.It's a good thing though since most people think I'm just arrogant which perfectly fits in with the Uchiha attitude and yes the Uchiha as whole are a bunch of stuck up pricks not that i care much(they wont be here for long).

Like i said i was a very quite child for my age (which obviously wasn't my mental age) and my parents could tell that i was quite intelligent from a young age.I would sneak some books that I'd find lying around the house but somehow I'd always get caught out and the books would be taken.

Now that i had turned four it meant that i had limited access to the clan library.The library is maintained in the main compound and yes like the Hyuga the Uchiha have a branch family who also have a branch compound but they aren't as bad as the Hyuga when it comes to how they treat the branch family.

Historical records are kept in the library and along with these records are Jutsu scrolls of the clan and Jutsu that have been copied off other ninja.

If i wanted to read anything civilian related i would have to go the konoha library.Of course i wasn't here to read anything civilian related though.

As i was the clan heads child, it wasn't difficult to gain entry although that doesn't mean it was easy for other shinobi to gain access unless granted explicit permission by the clan head or the elders.

One of the things i made sure to practice on since i found a book in my house on the subject was hand signs.

I practiced my hand signs everyday and it was quite difficult at the beginning to weave through all twelve handsigns without making mistakes, but through practice i built enough dexterity to complete all of them without a hitch.Now all I'm working on is the speed at which i weave through them.I think I'm quite fast for a kid my age.

I walked into the clan library and it looked like there wasn't anyone guarding it from the outside but i wasn't fooled.I knew there were guards somewhere i couldn't see.

Even though i couldn't see them i could feel eyes on me the whole way into the library.It's like that feeling you get when you feel like someone is watching you just stronger.There wasn't even a librarian since like i said, the Uchiha were an arrogant bunch of people.'They probably think there is no one stupid enough to try and infiltrate the Uchiha library...fools'.

I'm sure Danzo had already copied every Jutsu in this library.

Most Jutsu that i was allowed access to at this stage were quite useless.I was only allowed access to e-rank and a few d-rank Jutsu and the only c-rank Jutsu i was allowed to take was the **"katon:Gokakyu** **no Jutsu"(fire release: Great fireball technique).**

Obviously the only reason i was allowed access to that technique was because it was some kind of coming of age ceremony in the Uchiha clan.It's weird that any Uchiha no matter what age that could do the fireball technique would be considered an adult(in the eyes of the Uchiha Atleast).

I got some scrolls on chakra control even though i already knew a few of the exercises but i had to atleast act like i got the knowledge from the scrolls, the fireball technique of course, and few historical readings for my free time.

I would have loved to get a book on nature transformation but that was currently out of my access zone.Though i knew some exercises that I'd seen in the series and read about in some fanfiction books, I'd rather not take the chance and accidentally blow myself up.

I put all these scrolls into a sealing scroll which i found at home,'perks of being born in a ninja family' and as i walked home i thought about the Uchiha clan as a whole.

There was already some tension between the clan and the village shinobi.It's not so obvious from normal perspective but since i knew what was to come i could already see signssigns.

I wasn't really attached to the clan since i knew what was coming and well call me heartless but i wasn't going to try and stop the massacre.It's not that i haven't thought about it but every conclusion that i have come to has led to me gaining nothing from trying to stop the massacre.

First of all I'm still a child and no one listens to a child.Secondly if i actually do try and interfere, that would put me on the radar of everyevery bad ass motherfucker in konoha.Well i only know two which happen to be the real rulers of this place Danzo and the Hokage.And what i know that they don't is that Obito Uchiha takes part in this shit, that's someone I'd rather not mess with for now at least.

And well i had my own plans for the massacre.Plans that can only come to pass if it actually happens.

As i got home the only one there at this moment was my mother Mikoto Uchiha.My father was always busy with some police work and Itachi was a genin at this point in time but then the chuunin exams were coming up so he probably won't be genin for long.

"Mother".i greeted my mother with a small smile, which i realized i don't show to anyone but my mother.

Come to think of it i act a lot like Itachi.Always silent, speaking few words and always in deep thought but i guess it's cool since he was one of my favorite characters from the series.

"Hello Sasu-chan, lunch will be ready in a bit so go wash up and get ready", said my mother with a warm smile towards me.

"Hai"...My Mother always called me Sasu-chan and i tried making her stop by ignoring her one day and well...let's just say there's a reason i fear my mother more than my father.

As i was eating i saw my mother look towards the storage scroll i had in my pouch."It's the Jutsu i got from the library for my training" i told her shortly.

"I hope you're careful with whatever it is sochi, wouldn't want our little budding ninja to get hurt now would we" said my mother playfully.

I looked at her a little surprised that she didn't check what Jutsu i had in my storage scroll.

She must have seen the look on my face as she supplied an answer before i could ask."I was once a kunoichi of the leaf sochi, so i know how dangerous learning Jutsu can get and i know that you're smart enough to know your limits".

Makes sense i guess though it never crossed my mind that my mother was once a ninja.

"Thank you mother" i said thankfully.If i had to hide the fact that I'm training it would probably cut into my training time in the long run so i was actually happy about that though not much showed on my face.

"Sigh, it's like you're a mini Itachi clone sochi" said my mother.

"I just hope you don't feel as pressured as your older brother sochi" she said worryingly.

"I'm only four mother".I said with a deadpan.

She looked at me unconvinced,"i can tell you're a lot smarter than any normal four year old sochi".

"Hn".I replied channeling my inner Uchiha.

My mother left it at that and went off to do whatever it is mother's do while i went to our private training grounds.

Upon arrival i took out the great fireball technique and read the description.

'Seems simple enough i guess it's time to get some real training in'.

As i started to go through the handsigns for the Jutsu,i could feel my blood boil in excitement at finally beginning my path to gain strength and learn Jutsu.'Well here goes'...

 **"katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu"...**

 **Author notes:**

 **Well this is the second chapter, actually the first chapter since the previous one was a prologue.The next chapter will be a time skip so yeah, anyways comments, reviews, hate it like it...let me know.**


End file.
